Drifting Together
by kawaii hime-sama
Summary: First HP fanfic. Not much of a plot. Rating is kinda there to be safe. SiriusXRemus


**Title: **Drifting Together

**Word Count: **880

**Author: **kawaii hime-sama

**Date: **23rd October 2009 - 7th February 2010

**-DISCLAIMER- **I don't own Harry Potter, J. does. If I owned Harry Potter, this wouldn't be a **fan**fiction, now would it?

(AN- Please do not ask me what I was on when writing this, 'cos I seriously don't know either… Anyways, this is what you get after watching Harry Potter 1-5 on DVD the day before watching the 6th movie in the cinema… Well, I'm not a total-awesome-HP-fan, just new to the fanfic side of things, so please don't kill me in reviews!! Onegaishimasu! OTL)

* * *

Sirius walked along the coastline, looking out to the sun lighting up the horizon, as it stretched out between the sky and the sea below.

He suddenly turned around and spoke to someone he had sensed was there, behind him.

"I never knew you'd be one to get caught."

"Same here, but I guess I'm just not as young as I used to be, eh Padfoot?"

"So, what happened, I heard you were fighting one of His death-eaters."

"Yea, it was Dolohov. Nasty piece of work. But then, all of them are. He caught me off-guard, I saw Tonks running over. I shouldn't have have hesitated. But I did. When I saw her face, I wanted to hold her, to tell her everything was alright, to tell her to leave and go back to the child. But then he-"

"Then, he made the most of this opportunity, of his advantage."

"Hit me square in the chest."

"…so, I know this is probably a weird question to ask now, but, what did you think of last, before it happened?"

"Well, it wasn't the whole 'life-flashing-before-my-eyes' thing, it was too quick for that. There were only a few select things that went through my mind."

"Like?" urged Sirius, curious for the answer.

"Like what my son would think of me when he's old enough to be told who I was; teaching Harry how to perform his Patronus all those years ago; but one memory stood out from the others."

"What was it? Was it Tonks?"

"No, but I did think of her, though. The most important memory I have is… it was of you Sirius."

Sirius blinked in shock.

"The last thing I thought of was you, how you fought to always be different from the rest of your family; being placed in Gryffindor instead of Slytherin; of how you and James and Peter became Animangus for me, although illegal ones at that, but I did and still do, appreciate it.

"I'm sorry to've left it this long, my friend, but I've thought more of you than should be deemed normal for friends…"

"But what about Tonks? Did you marry her for no reason then? She had your _child_, Remus!"

"I know. I did love her. But I always had feelings for you. And yes, before you ask, Tonks did know. I don't know how she found out, but she just accepted it, I guess."

"Well then, I guess I've something to confess to as well."

"What could you possibly have to say now? You've been here about 2 years, the time for regrets has long since gone."

"No, it's not about anything I regret, but something I wish I'd done, but now I finally have the chance to do it now.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this."

And with that, he pulled Remus into a passionate kiss. Both fought for dominance, but Sirius soo won. They continued, and the kiss deepened, and time went by. The sun was already nearly gone, sunset was fading.

They finally broke apart, panting, not for lack of breath, but more out of habit, if anything else.

"Hmm, not needing to breath eventually came in handy, huh?"

"Whatever." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Hey! You bit me!" he felt the blood trickle down his chin from his lower lip.

"Uh… sorry?"

"Oh, you're gonna be more than sorry when this is over!"

With no words to be wasted, Remus jumped on Sirius, covering his mouth with his own. The battle was long. In the end the victor emerged triumphant. The winner was clearly, one Remus Lupin.

"Ha! 'Ain't so tough when you've been beat!"

His victory was short-lived as Sirius quickly lifted him up, over his shoulder and began walking.

"Where're you talking me? This isn't funny you know! Put me down!"

"Hmm. I don't think so."

He kept walking to a cave strikingly similar to the one near Hogsmeade.

- - -

"Good thing this is pretty much our own little world, else I don't think anyone would've been able to sleep at all last night, do you?"

"Shut up! Shut up!! Shut up!!!"

"Oh you know you love me really."

Remus wasn't even going to answer that. He simply rolled over in the bizarrely large bed, and somehow fell out of it.

"Are you all right, honey?"

"Call me that once more and it's you who's gonna be on this floor!"

The taller male slipped out from the covers and began helping up his slightly shorter lover up.

"Why'd you have to have a cave in the first place anyways? It's too cold!"

"It means we can need to share body-heat to stay warm."

"…that doesn't answer my question…" he muffled into the pillow.

"Well, if you really don't like it, we can have something different, if you want, of course."

"…it's okay, I guess."

"So… you ready for more?"

"You've _got _to be kidding me right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." And with this, he gave a pervy smile, enough to make any pimp shake with jealousy, and lust.

But Remus was different; he knew to stay well away, if he wished to keep the power of movement in his lower back at all.

"Let's have breakfast."

"I'll have… you!"

"Well… Hey, no!"

* * *

-khs

Seriously, I do not recommend watching **ANY **movie very late at night, especially if you've seen it before, and are going to see more of the same series.

Example: my family thought it's be great to watch all the Harry Potter films 'cos we were going to see the 6th one in the cinema the next day…  
It was a good idea, 'til these crazy ideas started running in my head…

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, or at least didn't want to scream bloody-murder after reading this...


End file.
